The Escape
by HermioneAndDraco4eva
Summary: Hermione is in an abusive relationship so she decides to end it. But how? R&R please
1. Her POV

Even in sleep she couldn't escape him.  
That once handsome, familiar face twisted and disfigured by his own anger and hatred to something inhuman.  
Unknown rage building up inside him until he lashed out at her.  
Struck her face.  
Kicked her while she was down.  
Smashed up their house.

She twisted and turned, becoming entangled deeper and deeper in her sheets, trying to get away.

The bed covers trapping her body were now his arms, restricting her, his hands, wrapped around her throat, choking her, cutting off her air supply.

With a conscious jerk she pulled herself from the dark realms of the nightmare and awoke, covered in a cold sweat and panting as if she really had been fighting to get away from his deadly clutch.

She lay still for a moment, terrified in the dark, listening for his heavy breathing.

Hearing none she sighed in relief. He must still be down at the pub.  
Untangling herself she slipped silently out of the large bed and padded over to the bathroom.

Locking the door behind her and flicking on the soft lights she made her way over to the massive mirror that nearly covered an entire wall.  
She studied her pale features, noting the hair made damp from sweat and her eyes, still wide and terrified looking.  
Chest still heaving she tugged down the silken neck line of her pale pink night dress, seeing the edge of a huge blossoming purple bruise on her collar bone.

Pulling her arms out of the sleeves completely she tugged the sticky nightie off her body and stepped out of it.

Standing in just her underwear she turned so as to see her back in the mirror.  
What should have been pale unmarked skin was in actual fact a mess of yellow, purple and black-blue bruises.  
Small scabbed cuts were also dotted over her lower back, where she had fallen on smashed glass when he had pushed her over some nights ago.

Turning to face the mirror properly she could also see cuts and older bruises covering her stomach and breasts.  
Newer ones were appearing on her right hand side.

Not being able to stand the sight of her battered body any longer, she wrapped herself in a massive, warm fluffy blue towel and sat on the floor.  
She began to sob.

How had she let this happen?

**A/N: If you've read 'Powerless' then you'll have realized that this starts off the exact same. Hence the name 'Powerless-The Escape'**,  
**this story starts off with the first couple of chapters the same as 'Powerless' as i wanted an alternet ending without Draco.  
So just bear with me for awhile :)**  
**_-HermioneAndDraco4eva _**


	2. His POV

Blaise stumbled across the darkened room, occasionally tripping over the shapes of furniture that loomed up out of the shadows.  
Where was that little slut?

The muffled sound of sobbing was coming from the direction of the bathroom…so there she was.

Hiding.

Deliberately running away.

Annoying the fuck out of him.

He managed to get to the bathroom door without making too much noise (a considerable feat considering just how wasted he was)

Still the sobbing continued.

He was going to teach that whining bitch a lesson.

For life.

Face set into a snarl of rage he grabbed the door handle and twisted.  
Locked. That wasn't going to stop him.  
He staggered back a few paces before running at the door and slamming into it with his shoulder.  
And again.  
And again.  
Hermione began to scream. The door began to give. The rage began building.  
Then with an almightily CRASH it was all over and the door came off its hinges.

He scanned the room with something akin to hunger.  
Where was she?  
Ah. There. Cowering over near the bath. Wrapped in only a big blue towel. Tears dripping silently down her face.Wailing.  
Bitch.

Breathing heavily he stepped over the door and kicked her. Hard.  
The wailing stopped.  
His slurred, beery voice filled the bathroom, bouncing off the marble countertops and making it sound louder and more aggressive than usual.  
"Think you could hide did you? Think you could get away from me?!"  
"N-n-no!" she stammered, "I just n-needed the loo!"  
"Stop lying to me!" he roared and kicked her in the ribs again.  
"Im not! P-please don't hurt me anymore! I'll do whatever you say! Just don't h-hurt me!" she beseeched, her eyes wide and full of tears.  
"You little slut! I know you've been sleeping round! You deserved to be punished!"  
"I haven't! I s-swear it!" she sobbed.  
"Shut. The. Fuck. Up" he ground out, kicking at her with all his strength at each word.

When she made no move to protect herself he got angrier.  
So she thought he'd leave if she let him kick her for a while did she?  
Bitch, that wasn't even the start of her punishment!

Slowly gathering up his anger he began to kick her harder and harder.  
Then punch her.  
Then smash her head on the floor.  
Then throw her against the wall.

But still Hermione didn't retaliate. She never did.  
Anyway this had happened many many times before.

Why bother fighting for herself now?

**A/N: Second chapter! Halfway there!  
Anyway if you like or even hate please review!  
Reviews make a better and happier writer! Haha  
_-HermioneAndDraco4eva _**


	3. Letters

Hermione could hear Blaise staggering to the fireplace, then a muttered 'Hogs Head' and a whooshing noise.  
Silence.  
He was gone.

She slowly clambered off the bathroom floor and limped to the study, a splattered trail of drops of crimson blood behind her.

Inside, the small study smelt of warmth and light and books and made Hermione's mind call up unbidden memories of the Hogwart's Library  
and the happy hours she had spent there.  
A small sob tore at her throat but she pushed it back down.  
Now was not the time for weakness.

Grabbing a sheet of parchment and a quill and inkpot Hermione sat down and began to write in earnest.  
She stopped to think only a few times, as she had been planning this for quite a while now anyway.  
Signing the document with a flourish Hermione sealed it in a large formal looking yellow envelope and wrote 'Will' on the front.  
She then cast a complicated spell to prove she had written the will and would not need witnesses.  
Glancing down at it sadly for a moment Hermione's eyes began to fill.  
_No!_she thought savagely, _No more waeakness!_ then pushed it to one side and grabbed another piece of parchment, dipping her quill in her ink pot as she went.  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrows; this was the hardest thing she had ever had to write.  
After thinking for a few moments she started.

_Dear Harry, Ron and all of my friends,_

_First of all, I am so sorry. Mainly for not telling any of you. But also for being so worthless as for this to happen to me.  
I never thought it would come to this. I thought I would lead a happy life, with nothing bad ever happening to me again after the war.  
I was wrong, I feel so worthless, and I must be, if I let this happen.  
We had so many plans together, all of us, like when we were twelve and decided we would grow up together and die old and happy.  
I guess I messed that one up. Sorry.  
I bet no-one ever thought Hermione Grange the class, know-it-all, would commit suicide. But life's full of surprises I guess.  
Enough rambling…you're probably wondering what forced me to end it all. Blaise…he…well he hits me. A lot.  
More than four or five times a week.  
I've become accustomed to the beatings I guess but lately…it's been getting more and more violent.  
I can't take it any more.  
It's come down to the fact that if I don't kill myself he will kill me.  
Why not just escape? Because that would put you all in danger. He's threatened to torture me if I tell or try to run.  
He wouldn't hesitate in harming you or any of your children either and I would__never__ want that. So I have to leave. Forever.  
I can't be helped and I refuse to be a burden on any of your shoulders. So goodbye everybody, I will miss you all so much …I love you all and always will._

_Hermione._

Tears dripping silently down her face Hermione sealed the envelope and wrote "The Weasley's And Harry" on the front.  
She grabbed both envelopes and took them into the kitchen before laying them on the dining table.  
She slowly followed the trail of crimson blood back to her bedroom and grabbed a small bottle of pills and a strong length of rope from under her bed.  
Standing up she saw the pile of books next to her bed and one in particular caught her eye _Hogwarts: A History, _how many memories of Hogwarts it brought back!  
She stood silently and tearfully allowed herself another moment of memory.

_/StartFlashback/_

"Hey Hermione?" She looked up from her book, _Hogwarts: A History_, "Yes Ron?" Ron shuffled his feet and glanced at Harry who stood next to him.  
Harry nodded his head as if in encouragement.  
"Harry and I just wanted to say…uh…we love you. And thanks for being such a great friend" Harry nodded again more enthusiastically, "Yeah Hermione. Thanks"  
Smiling a little Hermione said, "I love you guys too….now what homework do you want help with then?"  
She rolled her eyes a little as both boys became sheepish and pulled Charms work out from behind their backs.  
"We really do love you though you know" whispered Harry as he sat down.  
Hermione smiled gently again, "I know. And I really love you both too."

_/EndFalshback/_

The tears were coming faster now but Hermione didn't mind, and she didn't bother to wipe them off her cheeks either.

**A/N: Chapter three! Yay! So what do you think?  
****Here's an idea! Why not review and tell me: )  
_-HermioneAndDraco4eva_  
**

****


	4. The End

"_Wingardium Leviosa" _whispered Hermione, giving her wand a swish and a flick, just as she had been taught all those years ago…

The rope curled around the ceiling beam and tied itself in a firm knot before one end flopped down quite a bit above her head.  
With a series of complicated swishes from Hermione's wand she looped the hanging end up and around itself so it formed a perfect noose.

Now she just had to choose, the pills or the rope?

Hermione let forth a wet sort of chuckle.  
If only her friends could see her now.  
Trying to figure the best way to commit suicide.  
It was like something out of a drama novel.  
Absolutely crazy.

Glancing over at the small white bottle on the kitchen table Hermione made her decision, if she couldn't pick between them why not use both?

Slowly reaching out Hermione took the bottle and unscrewed the cap.  
Inside were dozens of tiny white sleeping pills.  
She used to crush them up and put them in Blaise's food on bad days so he would be too tired to hit her. It didn't always work.  
_So, _she thought, _the pills that used to save me will now kill me. How ironic.  
_And before she lost her nerve Hermione upended the bottle and swallowed as many of the little pills as she could.  
They tasted dry and horrible in her throat.  
Setting the now much emptier bottle down again she walked over to the noose and positioned a chair underneath it.

She stood on the chair.

A nugget of fear grew inside her chest.

Did she really want to die?

Woozy from the pills she slipped the noose over her head.

She had to escape. To be free at long long last.

She kicked the chair out from underneath her.

She couldn't breath.

She didn't fight the sensation.

She could feel her mind slipping away.

A single tear sparkled on her eyelashes and fell to the floor.

This was the end.

**A/N: Done! I was considering writing another chapter in which Harry and Ron or someone find her body but it felt better to end it this way...  
So review and tell me what you think!  
_ -HermioneAndDraco4eva_**


End file.
